Mi Hijo Pródigo
by Crista Ivanonv
Summary: Habían pasado ya muchos años desde la última vez que lo vio, pero jamás perdería la esperanza de que regresaría a sus brazos. Un buen día, aquello que tanto anhelaba tocó la puerta de la casa de Virgo, sin siquiera imaginarse el drástico cambio que implicaría en su vida y en su corazón. Shaka x Mu - Shun x Shaka


**¡Saludos! **A todos los lectores. Vengo a publicar esta historia nuevamente, con vista de que estoy continuando el escrito de la misma. La razón es por que mi fic principal, Devorador de Lotos, ya está a un capítulo de terminarse al igual que "Los Reyes del Mundo", por ende, es tiempo de continuar esta historia también. Espero y les agrade, y por cierto, prometo ahora sí volver a contestar reviews en cada capítulo, los años me quitaron esa buena costumbre u_u les mando un abrazo.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Saint Seiya como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada en las mencionadas series no me pertenecen. Por lo cual reitero a dar a entender que el escrito que aquí se presenta es con una intención de mero entretenimiento.

**Mi Hijo Pródigo**

_Por Crista Ivanonv_

** I**

Suspiró pesadamente, al tiempo que una gruesa nube de vapor brotaba de sus finos labios, empañando el helado cristal que estaba frente a él. Sus ojos azules estaban posados en la lluvia, la cual caía consistentemente sobre el enorme ventanal que adornaba su templo, mientras que sus dedos jugaban con el calor que se condensaba sobre el vidrio, haciendo figuras amorfas y sintiendo el agua acumularse en sus yemas. Hacía frío, por lo que podía percibir en su piel el ligero escalofrío que la hacía estremecerse, como si fuese el tenue velo de la soledad que le cubría hasta el más ínfimo de sus cabellos. Era esos momentos era cuando de verdad sentía que estaba envejeciendo, como si cada minuto se transformase en años. Largos, largos años.

Después de escuchar unos breves pasos a sus espaldas, sintió que una pequeña mano se posaba en su hombro. No se inmutó ante la fría piel que se colocó contra sus ropas, puesto que el contacto de las personas se le antojaba como algo inexistente y mundano, como si su piel se hubiese hecho a la idea de que si él no era quien le tocaba, entonces no había motivo para sentir algo. Y siendo así, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía nada.

Podía percibir el aroma de la persona detrás de sí, pero era incapaz de hacerse una idea de la esencia o siquiera reconocerle como única, ya que sus sentidos sólo deseaban aspirar el dulce aroma de la vainilla, mezclada con delicadas notas de lavanda. De pronto, pudo percibir cómo un delgado cuerpo se recostaba contra su firme espalda, a lo que se tensó de inmediato, alejándose con brusquedad.

- Maestro…

Escuchó detrás de sí aquella insistente voz que tenía notas de decepción. Pero su temple estoico no le abandonó ni un instante, limitándose a seguir contemplando el cielo gris que cubría el jardín detrás del ventanal. Resignado, se giró a mirar a la criatura que le llamaba.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

Le contestó con su habitual voz inexpresiva. Aquellos verdes ojos tensaron al ver que la mirada de su maestro estaba herméticamente cerrada, escondida detrás de esos párpados, como cada día e instante que le contemplaban. Las únicas veces en las que podía ver un ápice de luz en el rostro de su adorado mentor era cuando éste se sumergía en sus recuerdos. El peliverde tomó valor ante la férrea actitud del rubio frente a él, hablándole nuevamente.

- Sólo… quería saber si habrían lecciones el día de hoy.

Le comentó con preocupación el caballero de Andrómeda a su inalcanzable maestro, Shaka de Virgo, mientras estrujaba sus ropas entre sus manos, apenado de que su toque hubiese sido rechazado por aquel hombre que añoraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Se había quedado tan prendado de la elegante silueta del ojiazul frente al ventanal, que no pudo evitar acercársele.

- Si cesa la lluvia, comenzaremos con el entrenamiento habitual.

Le contestó el hindú sin un ápice de emoción. El peliverde se quedó quieto, tan sólo contemplando con anhelo a aquel hombre que parecía inmune a sentir otra cosa que no fuese una terrible melancolía, oculta bajo un semblante de eterna frialdad. Shaka pudo percibir la tristeza que inundaba el alma de su discípulo, que si bien ya no era un niño, conservaba todos aquellos rasgos personales de cuando se conocieron, incluyendo una profunda sensibilidad.

- Shun… no es buen momento.

Le dijo con seriedad, retejándolo como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado. Los ojos del caballero de bronce se humedecieron, hablándole con una voz quebradiza, que si bien era suficiente para estremecer a cualquiera, para el rubio no tenía efecto alguno.

- ¿Cuándo va a serlo, Shaka…? Por favor, por todos los dioses dime, ¿Cuándo llegará el día en que el finalmente decidas abrirme tu corazón, tus ojos y tus brazos?

Ante esas palabras, el rubio se limitó a darle la espalda nuevamente, cansado de tener esa conversación una y otra vez. Pudo sentir que Shun se tensaba a sus espaldas, esperanzado y con el alma colgando de un hilo, con aquella inagotable esperanza que comenzaba a parecerle excesiva al caballero de Virgo.

- Nunca.

Le contestó con sequedad. Su respuesta fue tajante, pero sincera, puesto que a pesar de no poder corresponderle, de verdad apreciaba a su discípulo y no deseaba mentirle o hacerle creer cosas que él mismo sabía que eran imposibles. Ante la fría respuesta, el peliverde le sujetó de los brazos, totalmente alterado ante la terquedad de su maestro. Y es que Andrómeda no podía entender cómo, después de tanto tiempo, el amor que tenía Shaka por aquel que se había marchado, aquel que le había abandonado, no parecía disminuir en lo más mínimo. Desesperado, le gritó.

- ¡Se fue, Shaka! ¡Se fue hace diez largos años! ¡Diez, por amor de Dios! ¡Me duele tanto verte así!

Los puños del rubio se tensaron ante el hecho de haber sido recordado todo el tiempo que había pasado sin su amado, pero ignorando aquel dolor que se percibía en el cosmos de Shaka, el peliverde continuó con su reclamo.

- ¡Me destroza el ver que permaneces perdido en ése ventanal esperando el día en que regrese a tus brazos!.. como si creyeras que su silueta aparecerá en la lejanía en cualquier momento, sólo para darte cuenta de que cada día te destruyes más y más… ¡¿Tanto es tu amor por él, tan ciego eres ahora?!

- Sí. – le respondió Shaka secamente, tan sólo soltándose de su agarre y regresando su mirada a la ventana. – No espero que lo comprendas Shun, y aunque no lo creas, encuentro doloroso el no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos, que sé que son sinceros… pero simplemente, no puedo estar a tu lado. No mientras cada respiro que brota de mis pulmones susurre en silencio su nombre. Y aunque cada anochecer pierdo el aliento al ver que no le tengo en mis brazos, al amanecer renace con fuerza la esperanza de que algún día pueda volver a ver sus hermosos ojos...

Shaka se giró hacia Shun y le tomó de los hombros con ternura, aunque dejando sus párpados permanentemente cerrados. Desde el día en que el amor de su vida se había marchado, Shaka jamás había vuelto a abrir sus ojos… ni su corazón. Se dirigió a su discípulo, tratando de usar en su lengua toda la paciencia que podía reunir en su ser.

- El único ser que es incapaz de amar a alguien tan maravilloso como tú es aquel que simplemente no tiene corazón, caballero. Y una vez más, debo recordarte que el mío fue arrancado de mi pecho hace mucho, mucho tiempo... y por ello, me es imposible siquiera quererte. Lo siento.

Diciendo esto, le soltó, dejándole en claro una vez más sus sentimientos. Desde hacía tiempo que Shun estaba prendado de su maestro, a sabiendas de que posiblemente jamás sería correspondido. Pero quería intentarlo, de verdad anhelaba el día en que Shaka finalmente decidiera seguir adelante, a su lado, pero sin duda, ese día no sería hoy. Resignado, el peliverde asintió, aunque profundamente feliz de que el rubio le hubiese tocado ésta vez. Tal vez… estaba progresando.

- Sólo quiero que sepas, que jamás voy a dejar de intentarlo, Shaka. De verdad, quiero que seas feliz.

El rubio se quedó en silencio, tan sólo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Parecía ser que no había escuchado las palabras de Shun, puesto que toda su atención estaba concentrada una vez más en el recuerdo de aquel ángel que había volado de su regazo. Shaka escuchó que los pasos del peliverde se alejaban detrás de sí, haciendo que suspirara aliviado. Después de varios minutos, dejó el ventanal para dirigirse hacia la salida de su templo, a contemplar directamente la lluvia que caía con insistencia sobre el Santuario. Al llegar al recibidor del viejo mármol, pudo ver el cielo gris derramándose sobre las piedras, inundado con gruesos charcos el piso de cantera. Alzó su rostro hacia el manto estelar, dejando que algunas gotas de agua le salpicasen el rostro, tan sólo intentando que las lágrimas se fundiesen con aquel líquido cristalino que caía de las gruesas nubes.

- Cómo han cambiado las cosas…

Susurró para sí mismo. A sus treinta ya podía sentir sobre él el peso de los años, junto con la soledad que cada vez se hacía más y más densa en aquel recinto sagrado. Giró su cabeza a su alrededor, pudiendo percibir el vacío que brotaba de muchas de las casas del zodíaco. Sintió como su pecho se oprimía.

Aldebarán, DeathMask, Saga, Milo, Camus, Afrodita… todos se habían marchado hace mucho tiempo con la llegada de la época de paz, que irónicamente, trajo una de oscuridad al Santuario. Pero la única pérdida que le dolía, era la de aquel que se había ido primero.

Desde ese instante, todo parecía haberse vuelto gris, como si aquel hermoso alquimista se hubiese llevado el Sol consigo. Y le dolía tanto el no haber hecho nada para detenerlo, de haber sido tan cegado por su orgullo, que no pasaba día en el que no se recriminase por ello. A veces creía que merecía el inmenso sufrimiento que acongojaba su ser por haber alejado a su único dios de sus brazos. Pero… también había algo en su corazón que le decía que sus errores no habían sido la verdadera razón por la cual su amor se había ido. Y ese algo le albergaba una dolorosa esperanza, la cual nacía y se marchitaba con cada salida y puesta del cielo.

Se quedó unos largos momentos en esa entrada, tan sólo contemplando las escalinatas que se inundaban con el pasar de la lluvia, entregándose a esos momentos de ilusión que le provocaba el sentir que, en cualquier momento, podría ver aquellos hermosos cabellos asomarse entre las piedras. Pero ese momento no ocurriría, al menos no ese día. Resignado de estar esperando, dio media vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente a su templo, escuchando el eco de sus pasos en la inmensidad del recinto, tan frío y abandonado como siempre. Se dirigió a su Flor de Loto, sentándose en ella e intentando perderse en una inútil meditación que sabía, no le traería paz.

- Diez años…

Susurró para sí mismo, mientras rememoraba con irónico dolor la delicia de sentir cómo la nívea piel se estremecía bajo sus dedos, del leve cosquilleo que le provocaban esos largos cabellos al acariciar su cuerpo mientras lo hacía suyo. El maravilloso placer de poder admirar sus pupilas repletas de luz cuando se decían cuánto se amaban. Dioses… entregaría sin duda hasta la última partícula de su ser con tal de poder decírselo sobre sus labios una vez más. Tan sólo una.

Estaba cavilando, cuando pudo sentir que el cosmos de uno de sus camaradas se acercaba, haciendo su propio eco. En silencio, bajó de su levitación para recibirle.

- Aioria.

- Buenas tardes, Shaka. ¿Interrumpo?

Le preguntó con amabilidad aquel moreno, el cual se encontraba mojado por la lluvia. Aioria cada día se parecía más y más a su hermano, aunque su candente energía no le había abandonado a pesar de haber alcanzado la madurez en su esplendor. Era usual que ambos caballeros se hicieran compañía de vez en cuando, dado a que los días en el Santuario parecían cada vez más largos, cada vez más ilógicos. Y la desolación que cubría el sitio no ayudaba en nada a hacer los años más amenos.

- En absoluto. – le contestó Shaka, acercándose a su visitante y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, como era usual en él.

- Realmente sólo vengo de paso, ya que es deprimente permanecer en mi templo y sobre todo con ésta lluvia. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que vimos un poco de Sol.

- Ha sido una temporada larga. – le contestó el ojiazul con naturalidad, tan sólo encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que Aioria le miró con curiosidad por unos momentos, sonriendo levemente.

- Me dirás que estoy loco, Shaka, pero te noto un poco irritado. – Shaka no se sorprendió, ya que después de tanto tiempo era normal que Aioria entendiera sus estados de ánimo con relativa certeza.

- … no te has equivocado, caballero. – se limitó a responderle el rubio.

- Déjame adivinar… mmm… ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Qué, qué? – El león se tocaba las sienes, como si de repente tuviese una jaqueca - ¡Diablos, no se me ocurre nada!

Exclamó divertido, burlándose de su serio compañero.

- Deja de hacerte el tonto. – Le reprendió el ojiazul.

- ¡Hahaha! ¡Ya, tranquilo viejo! ¿Es Shun otra vez, verdad?

- Cada día se pone más terco, y ciertamente empieza a provocarme dolores de cabeza. Como si no tuviese ya suficientes cosas por las qué lamentarme. - Shaka suspiró notablemente cansado, mientras presionaba el puente de su nariz con su pulgar e índice.

- Creo que no existe una persona en éste Santuario que no le haya dicho ya lo vanos que serán sus intentos por conquistarse. Es casi tan terco como tú, pero también es demasiado joven. Ya aprenderá que en algunos casos, el primer amor es el último.

Aioria pudo sentir cómo el ánimo de su compañero decaía con rapidez, a pesar de que en su rostro permaneciese su característico semblante inexpresivo. A pesar del abrumador dolor que habitaba en su corazón, Shaka era un experto en ocultarlo a la perfección, aunque para el león era ya casi natural el entenderle a pesar de sus máscaras. Enternecido, el moreno colocó su mano en el hombro del rubio, intentando reconfortarlo.

- No puedo entenderlo, Aioria. Es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra…

- No pierdas la esperanza, amigo mío. Volverá, estoy seguro.

Trató de animarle confiado de sus propias palabras, aunque sabía que la única cosa que haría que su camarada recuperara el brillo de su alma sería si volvía a tenerlo entre sus brazos. A él, al amor de su vida. Para ser sincero, no entendía cómo es que el rubio podía soportar por tanto tiempo el peso de la desolación, que si bien cuando uno no conoce el amor es capaz de vivir en solitario sin problemas… para Shaka ya era demasiado tarde, le amaba tanto que ya le era imposible estar en soledad sin sufrir a cada instante.

- Lo sé…

Susurró el rubio, más para él mismo que para su camarada, a lo que Aioria se limitó a darle una ligera sonrisa. Estuvieron un buen rato tan sólo conversando amenamente, intentando disipar la deprimente atmósfera que cada vez se hacía más densa dentro del recinto sagrado. El moreno no entendía cómo es que ninguno de los dos se había marchado ya, junto con sus otros camaradas. De pronto, el león se levantó.

- ¡Bueno! Me retiro, que estoy un tanto cansado y parece ser que la lluvia no va a ceder.

- Vale. Gracias.

Le dijo Shaka, a lo que Aioria le regaló una ligera sonrisa. Despidiéndose, se retiró del templo del rubio, apresurándose para no mojarse aún más con la lluvia. El rubio se adentró a sus aposentos, los cuales eran iluminados por la luz de una tenue vela. Estar allí le traía dulces recuerdos, así que sin dudarlo, se tumbó en la mullida cama, empapándose de la blancura que inundaba sus sábanas. Respiró hondo, tratando de recordar el delicioso aroma a vainilla y lavanda que desprendían los cabellos de su ángel, aromas que se quedaron impregnados en las finas telas, rememorando las veces que lo tuvo en su lecho. Esas veces en las que podía percibirlo en su propia piel después de embriagarse en su esencia.

Con el rostro enterrado entre la almohada, se quedó profundamente dormido, arrullado por el suave golpetear de las gotas de agua en el cristal, mientras que sus sueños le hacían rememorar los tiempos en los que se había aventurado entre el cuerpo de su amado. La noche cayó pesadamente sobre su templo, haciendo que el rubio se olvidase totalmente del entrenamiento que había prometido a sus discípulos.

El ojiazul descansaba en su estado onírico, cuando percibió algo que le hizo abrir los ojos violentamente. Se incorporó de inmediato, sintiendo un estremecedor escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto…?

Susurró para sí al sentir aquel cosmos que se había estancado en la entrada de su templo. Era sumamente extraño lo que estaba ocurriendo, tanto así que la situación se le antojaba como una inminente amenaza a la paz que había reinado la tierra por tanto tiempo.

El rubio se levantó de su cama por completo y, sin dudarlo un solo instante, llamó a su armadura, la cual se colocó en su cuerpo ante su petición. Salió con cautela de su habitación, encaminándose hacia la salida de su templo. Sus pasos eran sigilosos pero constantes y firmes, ya que podía sentir ese cosmos cada vez más y más fuerte a medida que se acercaba al pórtico.

- Ese cosmos es… no puedo creerlo…

Una gota de sudor frío bajó por su sien. Esa presencia no podía ser algo bueno, no cuando ese cosmos era exactamente igual al suyo. Parecía ser algún tipo de intervención de fuerzas divinas, puesto que copiar con exactitud el cosmos de un caballero dorado… no, de un semidiós, era una obra que no podría ser otra cosa más que creación de un dios. Y estaba seguro de que la intención no era otra más que atacar a Athena, o al menos así era siempre que aparecía una deidad en la Tierra.

Con esa inmutable expresión de frialdad, se decidió a salir de su templo a enfrentar a lo que fuese que estuviese allí afuera, esperándole. Si tenía que enfrentarse a alguien con su misma esencia, por más peligroso que fuera, lo haría. Sus ojos azules, totalmente abiertos, mostraban la misma determinación que cuando se enfrentó a sus camaradas en la guerra contra Hades. Pudo divisar el exterior a través de la enorme puerta de Virgo, la cual mostraba una noche casi despejada y con las estrellas brillando con fuerza. Bajo ella, pudo ver una oscura silueta, la cual apreciaba cada vez más pequeña a medida que se acercaba.

- Meditad bien el paso que vais a dar. Decidme vuestro nombre y sus intenciones ante ésta casa Sagrada.

Exigió, al tiempo que se acercaba con rapidez a aquella criatura. Al salir de las sombras que proporcionaban las columnas de su templo y apoyado por la luz de la Luna, pudo ver con claridad al pequeño ser que se presentaba en la entrada, aquel que emanaba un cosmos exactamente igual al suyo.

- ¿Q-qué?

Shaka fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna, dado a que la voz se atascó en su garganta, secándola de inmediato. Su lengua estaba paralizada y su cabeza no era capaz de responderle. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, tanto así, que sus manos comenzaron a temblar al igual que sus labios, mientras intentaba convencerse de que aquello que estaba frente él no era una ilusión creada por su destrozado corazón.

Un pequeño niño de no más de diez años le miraba con intensidad, a través de sus enormes ojos. Las pupilas del chico eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda, adornados por unas larguísimas pestañas. Su nívea piel era de un blanco casi perfecto, acompañada por unas ropas blancas, mientras que sus cortos cabellos lavanda caían como una fina cascada sobre su cuello. Aquellos bellos lunares ovalados que adornaban sus inexistentes cejas le quitaron el aliento a Shaka, quien no podía moverse debido a la impresión. De pronto, la voz de un ángel surgió de los labios del niño.

- Mi nombre es Atla, y vengo en nombre de mi padre.

**Continuará.**

**Notas finales:** "Atla" no tiene ninguna conexión especial con el aprendiz de Hakurei aparecido en la serie "The Lost Canvas", solamente estoy utilizando su nombre para que le sea más fácil al lector imaginarse al niño de éste fic. Espero y les haya gustado. Nos vemos en unos días la siguiente semana con todas las actualizaciones pendientes. ¡Saludos!


End file.
